


Can't Be Too Careful

by RAINMAK3R



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short n sweet, rewrote a scene for the heck of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINMAK3R/pseuds/RAINMAK3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene rewrite from 2.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Too Careful

“Castle doesn’t scare me.” Karen says, smiling at Matt.

“Maybe he should.” He suggests. She laughs, and grips the notepads and folders tighter in her hands.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Matt relents, sighing, “but I’d be saying it to Foggy, or a Navy SEAL.”

Karen laughs again, and calls out to Foggy, “I can take care of myself!” And Foggy grins, partly real and partly thin, through the window of his office and waves at her. 

“Just watch your back.” Matt says. Karen concedes to this, and steps closer to Matt, placing her hand under his jaw, and kisses him briefly.

“Promise.” She pats the notepad as Foggy exits his office, and passes her another notepad filled with questions for Frank. He sighs, and tells her, 

“Here you go. Just do me a favor, stick to the script.” The unspoken _please, I still don’t trust this guy, even if he’s in chains_ goes between the group.

“Okay.” Karen agrees, flipping through the questions Foggy’s put together. “Wish me luck.” She places a quick kiss on Foggy’s cheek, and turns on her heel and heads out.

“Good luck.” Matt calls after her. Foggy turns to Matt, and gives him a once over, before telling him, “Grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Matt laughs at this, kisses Foggy's other cheek, and walks into his office.

**Author's Note:**

> essentially none of the dialogue and actions are mine, except for the polyamory. because why the hell not.
> 
> [tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
